Investigation of: (1) Direct effect of cardiac glycosides in isolated cardiac muscle from rats and dogs. (2) Effect of cardiac glycosides on electrophysiology and mechanical performance in intact dogs. (3) Effect of cardiac glycosides and Na ion K ion ATPase in cardiac muscle from canine species.